Recuerdos perdidos
by Kiriahtan
Summary: Oneshot Xaio Lang & Sakura · Pobre muchacha... cada vez que recuerda vuelve a olvidar; y tú, muchacho, que al verlo sufres una vez más ver cómo no sabe quien eres al despertar.


Hola a todos ^^; este es mi primer fic de Tsubasa, que empecé a leerla hace poco, así que tampoco os esperéis maravillas. Espero que os guste y que, si eso, comentéis algo.

Lo escrito en cursiva son recuerdos.

**

* * *

**

**Recuerdos perdidos**

Sakura bajó la mirada. Estaba en un mundo que no era el suyo pero en el que había algo que formaba parte de lo más básico de ella: sus recuerdos. Sus recuerdos representados en plumas blancas como las del ave más pura.

Junto a ella había tres personas, tres personas que, sin ningún motivo aparente la estaban ayudando desinteresadamente. Otra persona podría haber dicho que simplemente la ayudaban mientras cumplían sus objetivos: huir, buscar su propio mundo; pero ella no quería verlo así. Si solo fuera aquello no se preocuparían por ella y lo hacían. Incluso Kurogane, tan callado siempre salvo para discutir con Mokona.

-¡Sakura! –exclamó una voz junto a ella, Sacándola de sus ensoñaciones.

-¿Sí? –la muchacha levantó los ojos, dos esferas verdes, grandes y hermosas, relucientes donde no podían imaginarse más sentimientos que los positivos-. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Parecías preocupada –dijo Mokona dando un salto y sentándose en sus rodillas.

La niña sonrió.

-No te preocupes, solo estaba pensando –aseguró.

A su alrededor todos la miraban: Xaio Lang estaba preocupado, podía verse en sus ojos. Él siempre estaba preocupado por ella, siempre buscando sus plumas para devolverla sus recuerdos. Fye la miraba desde detrás del joven, con curiosidad mientras comía parte del pastel de fresas que les habíans ervido para cenar. Kurogane también comía, sin mirarla. Aparentemente: ella la había visto observarla de reojo.

Todos. Todos se esforzaban por ella y ella no podía hacer nada para ayudarles. Incluso en aquel café en Otto se había pasado los días durmiendo.

-Voy a irme a dormir –añadió de pronto, dejando la taza de chocolate caliente sobre la mesa.

Mokona saltó al hombro de Kurogane cuando Sakura empezó a levantarse.

-¡¿Qué haces?! –gritó el ninja.

Sakura abandonó la habitación mientras a sus espaldas oía las risas de Fye y Mokona acompañadas por los gritos enrabiados de Kurogane. Seguro que Mokona le estaba robando su comida otra vez.

¿Por qué no podía reírse?

¿Por qué no podía ayudarles?

Cerró la puerta de su cuarto y se tumbó en la cama.

Así permaneció bastante rato hasta que, finalmente, se durmió. Poco a poco dejó de oír ruido abajo, solo quedaba el sonido del viento en su ventana, arrullador, y los parpados le pesaban cada vez más…

_***_

_-Me alegro de que hayas venido, Xiao Lang –dijo la princesa sonriendo y cogiéndole de la mano._

_-¿Para qué queríais que viniera? _

_-Somos amigos, no hace falta un motivo –dijo ella, tomándole de la mano y echando a correr._

_Pillado por sorpresa Xaio Lang tuvo que esforzarse por seguir el ritmo de la carrera de la chica, cuidándose de no tropezar._

_*_

_-Xiao Lang._

_-¿Sí, princesa?_

_-¡No me trates de princesa! ¡Soy Sakura! ¿Cuántas veces he de decírtelo?_

_-Pero seguís siendo la princesa._

_-Da igual, para ti soy Sakura, para algo somos amigos._

_*_

_La princesa miraba al muchacho con deleite. El chico estaba con su padre, a la sombra para eludir el intenso calor del desierto en pleno verano. Ambos estaban atentos a una pieza, al parecer muy valiosa, que habían encontrado en unas ruinas. _

_-¡Xaio Laaaang! –gritó la princesa._

_El chico se giró. Justo a tiempo de ver cómo ella se caía._

_-¡Sakura!_

_Xaio Lang se acercó a toda prisa, para ayudarla a levantarse._

_-¿Estás bien?_

_-Sí… -dijo ella, sin estar muy segura. Tenía un pequeño rasguño en la mano._

_-Ven, vamos a curarte –sonrió él. _

_Sakura le miró, absorta en aquellos ojos color ámbar._

_-¡Vale! –accedió cuando volvió a la realidad-. ¡Ah! Por cierto… -Sakura se dio media vuelta y fue a recoger algo del suelo-. Os traje algo de comer –añadió, enseñándoselo a Xaio Lang._

_Él sonrió. _

***

Los recuerdos acudían a ella en sueños cuando una mano se apoyó en su hombro. Al principio no se dio cuenta, aún sumida en aquel extraño sueño en el que no dejaba de aparecer el muchacho.

-Sakura.

Una voz la llamaba entre las brumas del sueño y la chica tuvo que esforzarse por abrir los ojos. No estaba cansada, solo era como si el sueño la hubiese atrapado. Cuando por fin pudo a asomarse a la realidad encontró el rostro del muchacho frente al de ella.

-Sakura –dijo él de nuevo.

-¿Sí? –inquirió ella, somnolienta, conteniendo un bostezo.

Ahora lo entendía, o, al menos, lo sabía.

-Estaba preocupado.

-¿Por qué?

Sabía la verdad que tanto tiempo llevaba buscando desde que había despertado pro primera vez, perdidos sus recuerdos.

-Te habías ido así, sin más… -intentó explicar él.

Ya no la llamaba princesa, la llamaba Sakura. Su compañera. Su amiga.

-Solo quería dormir un poco… -aseguró Sakura.

-¿Segura? Durante la cena estabas muy callada. ¿No te preocupa nada?

No, ya no, quiso decir. Porque ahora lo sabía.

-No –respondió dedicándole una sonrisa.

Sabía que le amaba.

Sakura se acercó un poco más a Xiao Lang.

-Yo… -trató de comenzar, pero no sabía bien como hacerlo. Aún no lo recordaba todo. Creía que el sentimiento era mutuo, pero, ¿y si no era así?-. Yo…

Cerró los ojos, incapaz de hablar. Notaba el corazón palpitante y dejó, inconscientemente, que el corazón la guiase hacia delante.

Hasta rozar sus labios.

Antes de caer dormida de nuevo.

-¡¡Sakura!! –gritó Xiao Lang al verla desmayarse. Aún trataba de asimilar qué había intentado ella antes de perder la consciencia, aunque sabía bien qué era y por qué había sucedido lo que había sucedido.

Lo había recordado.

Y, ahora, gracias a la Bruja de la Dimensión, lo olvidaba de nuevo.

El muchacho abrazó a la muchacha, sujetándola contra sí, notando su calor. Ojala. Ojala.

**_fin_**


End file.
